1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of simulated tile lavatory tops and counter tops and the end product of such manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marble matrices of various ingredients have been used for sometime in the manufacture of simulated marble lavatory and tops and other counter tops.
In the case of such simulated marble tops the manufacture thereof includes the mixing of a matrix and the use of an appropriate mold where the matrix in liquified form is poured therein and allowed to harden. The hardened matrix, depending on the ingredients, will visually appear colored with stratas of other colors therein to simulate real marble.
However, the inventor has no knowledge of counter tops or lavatory tops made to simulate tile and grouting having ever been commercially produced.